Hinata-Hitsugaya Lemon (español)
by Aka Uchiha
Summary: Es un pequeño lemon(el primero que hago) de mi pareja favorita crossover Hinata y Hitsugaya, espero les guste


NOTA: esto es mi primer lemon que publico y más acerca de mi pareja crossover favorita, no sé si les vaya a gustar como a mí, espero me dejen sus reviews y si ven los lugares donde me hace falta pulir les agradecería que me los indicasen.

Hiro-san: ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Y mi historia!

Aka: Gomennasai Hiro-san! Pero sabes que se borró por formatear la compu T_T.

Hiro-san: ¡Tsk, eso te pasa por baka y no cuidar tus cosas!

Aka: No digas eso Hiro-san, si yo te cuido a ti y a Nowaki-kun.

Hiro-san: (sonrojado).

Aka: Además es mi primer lemon, soy pervertida pero tímida al escribir perversiones U/U.

Hinata y Toshiro: O/O.

Aka: Espero le guste a ustedes dos (apuntando a Hitsugaya y Hinata).

Hiro-san: (sonrojado) Bueno, eso es cierto…. De cualquier manera, Aki-san no es propietaria de ningún personaje de naruto o de bleach.

Aka: Solo el personaje Aki es mío, que disfruten la historia, pequeños pervertidos.

.

.

.

.

.

TEMPRANO ESA MAÑANA:

**¡Matsumoto!** – Eran los gritos de siempre, los cuales como era de esperarse provenían de la décima división.

**¿Qué es lo que ocurre Toshiro?** – Pregunto desganada su Teniente.

**¡Creo haberte dicho más de un millón de veces que te dirijas a mí como Capitán Hitsugaya!** – Era el reclamo del peli blanco "Que esta mujer nunca va a entender" fue su pensamiento.

**Ya, ya muy bien, lo siento mucho Capitán** – Aunque en el fondo le gustaba molestar a su superior, "Sí que es delicado jejeje".

**En vez de estar flojeando como siempre, porque no mejor te pones a trabajar y terminas el papeleo, tu eres la razón por la cual Hinata-san se queda hasta tarde por querer ayudarte** - "Así que ahora es 'Hinata-san', esto va a ser divertido".

**¿Con que Hinata-san? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser Hyuuga?** – Pregunto Rangiku queriendo molestar un poco más a su Capitán.

**E-eso no es de tu incumbencia** – Dijo el joven Capitán, no logrando evitar un leve sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro.

**A vamos Capi…** - Sin terminar su frase alguien golpeo a la puerta.

**¡Adelante!** – Grito Hitsugaya, sabiendo muy bien quien era la persona detrás de la puerta, haciendo que su sonrojo se intensificara un poco.

**B-buenos d-días Capitan Hitsugaya, R-rangiku-san** – Saludo cortésmente Hinata al entrar a la habitación.

**¡Hina-chan! Qué casualidad** – Dijo alegremente la peli naranja, "Esto se va a poner bueno" pensó Matsumoto.

**E-enserio** – Dijo con su típico sonrojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices- **Umm, eto Rangiku-san ¿Se encuentra bien el Capitán Hitsugaya? **– Pregunto preocupada "Espero no esté enfermo, está un poco rojo".

**No, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que estábamos hablando justamente de ti, ¿no es así Capitán?** – Anuncio mientras volteaba la mirada hacia su superior.

**¡E-eh!** – Expreso Hinata aún más sonrojada, "De mí, que habrán hablado de mi" - **¿Y qué era exactamente?**

**Pues veras, es que le estaba preguntando a Toshiro que, que fue lo que le vistes para que te enamoraras de él** – A como podía se aguantaba las ganas de reír al ver las expresiones de ambos y como de pálidos pasaban a un fuerte rojo, "Oh señor esto vale oro jejeje, aunque después tenga consecuencias, esto en definitiva vale la pena".

Hitsugaya no se lo podía creer, su floja y alcohólica Teniente le había hecho lo peor para su reputación y dignidad, lo avergonzó nada más y nada menos que enfrente de la última persona que él esperaba.

Hinata por otro lado se encontraba peor que su compañero, no lograba salir del shock, la habían sorprendido con la guardia baja, podía sentir muy bien como su rostro se calentaba cada vez más, luego hiso algo en lo cual era experta, se desmayó.

**¡H-hinata!** – El Capitán dijo al momento de reaccionar y recoger a Hinata.

**Jajajajajajajajajaja **– Rangiku pues, ella no logro aguantar más y se echó a reír.

**¿Dónde está Hina-sama?** – Entro bruscamente Aki, optando una expresión seria al ver a su gran amiga y protegida en los brazos del peli blanco – **Hitsugaya, Matsumoto ¿Qué paso**? – Dirigiéndose específicamente a Matsumoto.

**N-no pasa nada **– Respondió temerosa la de cabellos naranja.

**Eso espero** – Caminando hacia Hitsugaya – **De cualquier manera, me llevare a Hina-sama, se suponía que solo venía a despedirse por su día libre** – Dicho esto tomo a Hinata.

**¿Dónde estarán?** – Preguntó el peli blanco.

**En el M.V1, ya sabe en qué casa ¿no?** – Al ver al Capitán asentir, Aki desapareció.

**Ya que ese problema se resolvió, ahora me toca encargarme de otro 'pequeño' problema más** – Dijo de forma seria Hitsugaya.

**¿Q-qué piensa hacer Capitán?** – "Es hora de mi castigo".

**Bueno Rangiku** – Comenzó a hablar de forma macabra – **Ya que tú te atreviste a hacer tal acto de haberme avergonzarme hace unos momentos, pagaras.**

**¿C-cómo?**

**Disfrutare ´jugando' "torturándote" hoy** – Dicho esto desfundo a Hyuonnimaru.

**¡Capitán perdóneme por favor! –** Dijo Rangiku mientras corria por salvar su vida de las manos de su superior, "No, soy muy joven para morir"

**¡Matsumoto!** – Y entonces el joven Capitán fue tras su Teniente mientras que en su cabeza solo pensaba en una cosa "matare de una vez por todas a Rangiku".

MAS TARDE:

**Uum, ¿Dónde estoy?** – Dijo Hinata después de recuperarse del desmayo.

**Con que ya despertaste, y a tu pregunta, está en casa la traje aquí mientras estaba desmayada** – Le respondió Aki quien vestía una sudadera roja un poco holgada con bordes negros, guantes del mismo color, un pantalón azul y zapatos converse blancos con rojo, se dirigió hacia ella tocando su frente – **Al parecer no tiene fiebre**.

**E-eto Aki-san, ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?** – Pregunto un poco apenada al momento de escuchar la palabra desmayada.

**No lo sé, solamente llegue donde se encontraba y ahí la vi inconsciente en los brazos de Hitsugaya, ¿no recuerdas nada?**

**Uum** – Hinata comienza a sonrojarse al recordar el porqué de su problema – **P-pues veras…**

**No tienes por qué decírmelo si no quiere** – Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – **Es mejor que te cambies y bajes para comer algo, por cierto Neji-san dejo dicho que la próxima semana vendría a visitarte** – Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

**Q-que pena, bueno es mejor que haga lo que Aki me dijo** – "Conociendo a Toshiro-kun, probablemente vaya a matar a Rangiku-san".

20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS:

**Bueno, es hora de bajar** – Dijo Hinata, la cual vestía una camiseta verde con blanco, un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos negros, al entrar a la cocina se encontró a un viejo amigo.

**Hola Hinata** – Saludo este.

**H-hola S-sasuke-san** – Devolvió el saludo, aun no se acostumbraba a la mirada oscura del Uchiha.

**Ya hemos hablado de eso, solo dime Sasuke.**

**L-lo intentare la p-próxima **– Apenada se sentó frente al Uchiha.

**Ten **– Aki pasando un plato con comida a Hinata – **Espero te guste** – Para sentarse al junto de Sasuke.

**¿Ustedes no van co-comer?**

**Sasuke me invito a comer fuera** – Respondió Aki.

**Hum** – Fue la respuesta del azabache.

**Ya veo** – Terminó de comer, prosiguió a despedir a sus dos amigos.

**Te cuidas Hina-sama, nos veremos mañana.**

**¿Eh? **

**Te robo a tu amiga guardia por esta noche** – Aclaro el Uchiha.

**¡Adiós!** – Dijo Hinata, cerrando así la puerta.

**¿Lista? Aki-chan** – Susurro sonriendo.

**¿Bien neko-chan donde piensa llevarme?** – Susurro de vuelta Aki.

**Ya lo veras** – Sin más ambos se fueron.

EN CASA DE HINATA:

Estando dentro, Hinata se dirigió a la cocina a lavar su plato sucio, iba tan distraída que no noto la presencia de alguien más en su casa.

**Me pregunto cómo estará Toshiro-kun** – No más terminó de decir eso, pudo sentir dos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

**Qué bueno saber que te preocupas por mi Hime** – Susurro Toshiro directamente a su oído.

**¡T-toshiro-kun!** – Dijo asombrada y sonrojada más por el hecho de sentir su aliento golpear su piel.

**Hime perdóname por lo de esta mañana, no era mi intención que te desmayaras** – Dicho esto giró a Hinata para quedar frente a frente.

**N-no te p-preocupes, eto n-no fuiste muy severo con Rangiku-san ¿verdad?** – Pregunto apenada y preocupada a su pareja.

**No, de alguna manera logro escabullirse** – Respondió fastidiado, "Pero me las pagara la próxima vez que la vea".

**Q-que bien** – "De la que salvo Ran…" - **¡ah! **– No pudo terminar ya que Hitsugaya atacó a besos su cuello.

Hinata se dio cuenta en ese momento de dos cosas, la primera que la tenían sin escapatoria un par de brazos y la segunda que sabía muy bien a donde iba a para todo eso. Al principio, pensaba que todo aquello era un sueño nada más, pero una mordida dada por su amante fue la clave para que fuese consciente de que aquello en realidad estaba pasando, y mas no darse cuenta que en un rápido movimiento su acompañante la tenía acorralada en la pared de su habitación, enrollando sus manos en el cuello de Toshiro se dedicó a besarlo en los labios, en donde sus lenguas batallaban por el dominio de la boca del otro, sintiendo como este hundía sus manos bajo su camisa apegándola aún más a él.

Durante el beso ambos sentían como sus cuerpos reclamaban más contacto con el otro, el pulso de ambos aceleraba cada vez más, mientras compartían caricias y besos apasionados, sin darse cuenta Hinata acerco más su cuerpo al de Toshiro sintiendo como este la besaba cada vez más apasionadamente, mordiendo su labio en el momento en que su acompañante la apretaba más a él con ambos brazos sosteniéndola posesivamente.

**T-toshiro-k-kun** – Gimio Hinata al sentir como Toshiro trazaba besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas en su cuello, "Que todos se enteren de una vez por todas que ella es MIA" fue el pensamiento del peliblanco al ver cómo iba dejando marcas en aquella suave piel.

Con su respiración entrecortada, Hinata no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por la pasión del momento. Hitsugaya luego volvió a dirigirse al rostro de su amante y sin ser capaz de resistirse a la angelical mirada aperlada que tenía frente a él, acorto la distancia entre ellos devorando los labios de Hinata, tomándola de las caderas, la alzo haciendo que esta enrollaras las piernas en su cintura, apretando y acariciando sus piernas, haciendo que Hinata se aferrara más a su cuerpo.

**¡Ah! ¡Ah!** – Fue lo que escapo de los labios rosas de Hinata, logrando calentar más a Hitsugaya, llegando más gemidos, haciendo que el peli blanco se apretara más a ella haciendo sentir la erección que tenía a su acompañante.

**H-hinata** – Jadeo el Capitán, sabiendo que no aguantaría más y sin pensarlo dos veces recostó a la bella joven en la cama. Cerrando los ojos, Hinata dejo que su compañero la despojara de su camiseta, suspirando al sentirse ya si ella, mientras se besaban apasionadamente Hinata busco la manera de desprender la camisa de Toshiro, cuando lo logro paseo sus manos en el firme torso masculino.

Sin importar nada más, ambos se dejaron guiar por el deseo, aprovechando él desabrocho y le quito el sostén dejando así sus senos al descubierto. En medio de jadeos Hinata arqueo la espalda al sentir como Hitsugaya colocaba ambas manos sobre sus senos descubiertos, más cuando sintió como este llevo su boca a sus pechos. Más caliente todavía, el joven llevo sus manos al pantalón de ella para poder deshacerse de ellos, haciendo lo mismo con el suyo, en poco tiempo los dos se encontraban sin ninguna prenda que los estorbara.

Besándola en los labios, Hitsugaya abría las piernas de Hinata colocándose él en medio de ellas, haciendo que esta gimiera más fuerte al sentir totalmente la erección del chico rozándola, perdiéndolos a ambos. Hinata cerró los ojos al momento que sintió una contundente presencia entre sus muslo que buscaba la manera de entrar.

**To...shiro.. ¡Ah!** – Lo llamo entrecortadamente.

**Hin…ata** – Abrazándola fuertemente con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomo su cadera, por fin entrando en ella.

**¡Ah!** – Retorciéndose y jadeando, Hinata pudo sentir como el miembro de Hitsugaya entraba más a ella, sintiendo un leve dolor al sentirlo por completo, haciendo que se tensara, enseguida pudo sentir los labios de su amante posarse en los suyos. Hitsugaya empieza a retirarse un poco para enseguida sumergirse dentro de ella, una y otra vez, sintiendo como las paredes vaginales de su amante se ajustaban a su virilidad.

Se podían escuchar los gemidos y las palabras de amor que inundaban la habitación en donde dos personas se encontraban disfrutando del calor del otro.

**¡Aagh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! M-más rápido** - Eran las palabras en forma de gemidos que profesaba la mujer.

**¡Uugh! ¡Ah!** – Sonriéndole a su pareja cumplió con su demanda, así que apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, tomo con ambas manos la cadera de la mujer y comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza y rapidez.

**¡Toshirooooooooo!** – Gritó Hinata, no logrando reprimir más su gemido, enrollando sus piernas en la cintura del otro, pudo sentir más dentro el miembro Hitsugaya.

**¡Uugh!** – Gimiendo Toshiro, la penetro aún más al sentirse más dentro de ella, sabiendo que dentro de poco llegaría a su orgasmo, queriendo que ella llegue primero, incremento más la velocidad y con una última y profunda embestida Hinata llego.

**¡TOSHIROOOOOOOOO!** – Al sentir como las paredes vaginales apretaban su miembro, Hitsugaya no resistió más.

**¡HINATAAAAAAAAAAA!** – Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Luego de cinco minutos, Hitsugaya se levantó un poco apoyándose en ambos codos, observo el rostro de Hinata "MI mujer" fue su pensamiento, y vaya que era su mujer, las marcas en el cuello que tenía ella era una prueba de ello y pobre de aquel que se le acerque.

**Te amo Hime** – Dijo acariciando su rostro.

**Yo también te amo Toshiro-**kun – Respondió Hinata, con todo el amor que sentía por su pareja, sintiéndose adormilada se rindió al llamado del sueño, durmiendo siendo abrazada por el amor de su vida con sus piernas entrelazadas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aka: ¡Eh ahí mi primer lemon!

Hiro-san: Para ser el primero es un poco fuerte. Ò_Ó.

Aka: Ya te dije que soy una pequeña pervertida….Por cierto, a las personas que leyeron esto necesito que me ayuden a elegir, ya que estoy pensando en una pequeña historia Yaoi en donde Hinata Hyuuga (señalando a Hinata) es HOMBRE y…

Toshiro: (Interrumpiendo) ¡COMO QUE ELLA VA A SER HOMBRE!

Aka: ¡TU TE CALLAS! Si no quieres que no vuelva a haber un lemon de Hinata-Hime contigo.

Hinata y Toshiro: O/O.

Hinata: Uum, eto T-toshiro-kun, no t-te enojes, Aka-san sabe que va lo que va a hacer.

Toshiro: Tsk, solo si ella promete no hacer nada vergonzoso o pervertido y que Kamijou-san la vigile.

Aka y Hiro-san: YO no prometo nada ¬_¬

Toshiro: ¡QUE!

Aka: ¡USURAI! Si quieres salir en el fic yaoi con Hinata-Hime es mejor que cierres el pico, (haciendo que HItsugaya callara) Bien, como decía, el fics es yaoi, Hinata va a ser H-O-M-B-R-E (mirando desafiante a Toshiro) pero no sé si hacer con un crossover con Junjou o Con los mismo personajes de naruto.

Hiro-san: Aquellos que voten por el crossover, voten por un personaje para que sea la pareja de Hinata-kun, se hará lo mismo para aquellos que no quieran crossover, deberán seleccionar el personaje de naruto que quieran que quede con Hinata, incluyendo a los akatsuki, al igual que menma y sasuke de road to ninja.

Aka: También pueden escoger a Toshiro, Ichigo, Byakuya o Ulquiorra, eso dependerá de ustedes si quieren, pero solo serán invitados, ninguno de ellos podrá quedar con Hinata, también si quieren que vaya ¡LEMON! _ .

Hiro-san: Aah, como sea, esperamos sus comentarios y gracias por haber leído esto.

SAYONARA!


End file.
